


Starting the Fire

by cCatclaw



Series: Rekindling the Flames [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub Play, Drunk Sex, F/F, Impact Play, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinks, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Non-Sexual Bondage, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Self-Bondage, Sensation Play, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cCatclaw/pseuds/cCatclaw
Summary: Blake and Yang have been dating for a few months now after Yang had poured her heart out to the faunus and found out that her feelings were indeed mutual. Things are great for the new couple, but the two of them feel that their relationship is missing something, particularly their sex life. This is a story pertaining to Blake and Yang exploring their relationship and getting into the kinky lifestyle-particularly rope and bondage. But there will also be impact and other forms of kink sprinkled in. White Rose, Renora, and a few other side ships but mainly Bumblebee.





	1. A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ao3! So, this is my first work that I have published on archive of our own! I am a somewhat known writer on fanfiction.net, with three works published, two done and one in progress! I have the same name on there, feel free to check me out there! I’m not new to fanfiction, as my FF account will tell you, I’ve been writing fanfiction since around 2013. The reason this work will not be in FF.net is because of the rating. FF only goes up to M in ratings, ao3 has E, and that’s what this story will be. However, I am a fan of plot, so there will be lots of sexiness with plot strewn in between. This is also my first ever RWBY fic, featuring my favorite ship, Bumblebee (Blake x Yang). These two are my favorites. RWBY is also my love, and I am beyond obsessed. I’ve been planning to write about them for awhile now and I’ve finally come up with something.  
> Without further ado, here we go! 😊

Yang had long since forgiven Blake for running away. The blonde was just happy to have the faunus around again back in those days, and she was content just being by her side again and fighting as a team.

              But Yang had poured her heart out to Blake, not caring if Blake didn’t harbor the same feelings. If her partner had already hurt her enough, she had thought at the time, then this wouldn’t sting too badly.

              At least, that was what she kept on telling herself at the time. Yang sighed and shut her eyes, she remembered it like it was yesterday:

 

              A few months earlier, the war had just ended, and everybody was doing their best to get their lives back on track. Salem had been institutionalized, and now resided in a highly reinforced prison, guarded by the best of Ironwood’s Atlesian knights and highly qualified huntsmen and huntresses. The mother of grimm was held back by twenty different restraints connected to each part of her body. Being immortal, she did not require food or sustenance, so she was left to suffer. There was a rotation of huntsmen that changed yearly, or sometimes earlier due to complications. But otherwise, the mother of grimm was well under control.

              Team RWBY and the remainder of Team JNPR had been rewarded early graduation from Beacon Academy after Salem was institutionalized. It was Ozpin’s reward to them for helping him subdue her. While Ozpin had been sneaky, the man held good intentions, and did not in any way seize all of the bragging rights for himself.

              As for Yang’s mother, Raven, the spring maiden had disappeared once again. Yang wasn’t surprised or bothered at this point. She had closure regarding her mother, and that was all she needed. If Raven showed her face again, sure, Yang would address her, but besides that, Yang didn’t really have anything more to say to her estranged mother.

              Then there was Blake.

              Yang clutched her chest, where her heart thrummed wildly.

              _Is it okay to tell her how I feel? I can’t keep hiding it, I just need the closure. Even if she rejects me…_

Yang gulped, sipping her glass of wine from the party. Team RWBY, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Qrow had all been invited to Menagerie to Blake’s family’s home. Most of the faunus on the island harbored no ill will toward them. Like Blake had said, these faunus didn’t want anything to do with conflict. They simply just wanted to live their lives free of danger. Yang could respect that.

              The reason Yang had stepped out was because, lord and behold, Sun Wukong had shown up to crash the party. Much to Ghira’s disapproval and Kali’s amusement. Blake had just shrugged, not expecting any less from the monkey boy at that point. She was way too used to his antics. Neptune had tagged along, probably to bother Weiss, much to Ruby’s frustration.

              But Ruby and Weiss were closer to a relationship. The sexual tension from the two of them was enough to cut the air around them. Blake and Yang had teased them about it plenty of times.

              But Yang kept thinking, why couldn’t that be her and Blake?

              Once Sun had started in on his flirtations with Blake and in the process had rudely interrupted their conversation, Yang excused herself and went outside.

              Yang didn’t know if Blake had seen how upset she was or if she cared. But she didn’t count on it.

              _The guy always gets the girl,_ she thought bitterly.

              “Yang?”

              Yang automatically stiffened but didn’t turn around. Sighing, she downed the rest of her wine and laid her head on her arms over the railing,

              “Hm?”

              Yang nearly flinched when Blake put a gentle hand on her shoulder, “Yang, talk to me. You look upset”.

              Yang kept looking straight ahead, “It’s fine. We’re fine”.

              Suddenly, to Yang’s surprise, Blake grabbed both of her shoulders and whirled her around to face her.

              Yang was about to open her mouth to ask her what the hell she was doing, but Blake silenced her,

              “No. Yang Xiao Long, I will not let you do that. Still, after everything we’ve been through, you still shut me out like this? I know I shouldn’t be talking but come on! You can trust me!” Blake’s cries were desperate, “You’re my partner and I care about you. I understand if you need your space now and then, but I know the difference between that and you hiding something. So please talk to me Yang”.

              Yang sighed again, “Blake, I don’t know how to tell you this”.

              Blake blinked, then took both Yang’s hands in hers, causing heat to rise to the blonde’s face, “It’s alright. I’m not going anywhere. Take all the time you need”.

              Blake gave her a reassuring smile, still holding her hands, then stepped back a little to give Yang some breathing room.

              Yang sighed and figured she’d just get to the point, “What’s going on between you and Sun?”

              Blake looked mildly surprised, “Oh? Sun and I? Nothing really”.

              Yang rolled her eyes, “Well he _obviously_ can’t get enough of you”.

              Blake crossed her arms, “Yang, why does that matter so much to you?”

              “Just answer the question, Blake, please”.

              “Okay, well if you’re asking romantically, then no, there’s nothing,” Blake said, “I actually just rejected him, and then I came here to see if you were alright. I let him down as easy as I could, but I was honestly a lot more worried about you”.

              Yang could have sworn she saw Blake blush at this.

              My eyes see only what I want them to see.

“Now can you answer my question?” Blake pressed again, “Are you…no…never mind”.

              “Am I what, Blake?”

              “Are you…?” Blake trailed off, then spoke, and Yang barely heard the word, “Jealous?”

              Yang’s face immediately turned dark red and Blake knew she had it right, “I-I j-just think you can do, b-better”.

              “Oh yeah?” Blake was having too much fun with this but teasing the girl who always took pleasure in teasing her was beyond satisfying. Blake then came close to her partner’s ear and whispered, “Better how Yang? Did you have someone in mind?”

              Yang gritted her teeth and let out a frustrated grunt, much to Blake’s amusement. Finally, Yang hastily replied,

              “Yeah, I have someone in mind. She’s a great choice, if I do say so myself”.

              Blake blinked in mock surprise, “Oh? A she?”

              “Y-yeah,” Yang said.

              “Oh my, well, who is it then?” Blake pressed, “Weiss? Ruby? Nora? I’m pretty sure they’re all taken. Even if two of them aren’t exactly official yet. Velvet? Maybe Coco? Who else is there? Huh…?”

              Yang knew Blake was just trying to get under her skin at that point. But this wasn’t like Blake. Yang was the tease. Since when did Blake tease Yang flirtatiously? Wasn’t it supposed to be the other way around?

              _You know what, screw words! I’ll show her this isn’t a joke!_

Before Yang could even comprehend what she was doing, she had grabbed Blake by her hips and had crashed their lips together. Blake grunted in surprise, but slowly relaxed into the messy kiss, slowly wrapping her arms around her partner’s neck.

 

              Yang snapped herself out of her daydream before it got too heated. Blake was still asleep in bed beside her, and she doubted the faunus would appreciate her ravaging her in her sleep.

              Life with Blake as her girlfriend was fantastic, but Yang felt that there was something missing. She could tell that Blake felt the same way. They needed more excitement in their sex life, more stimulation.

              Yang had read a few of the steamy excerpts from novels her girlfriend liked to read. While Blake had some knowledge in the kinky lifestyle, Yang didn’t have much at all.

              _But I can learn._

Yang had taken the time to research many kinks lately. But there was one that she knew Blake had an interest in, and that was bondage. Yang had purchased some rope from the market about a week ago and had been trying to teach herself how to do body ties on herself and others, using a chair as a practice dummy. She had gotten a few of them down pat, but there were others that she needed more help with.

              Yang wanted to ask Blake about it, but it was the faunus’ birthday in a few days. Yang really wanted to surprise her with this.

              _I’m sure there’s communities and social groups out there specializing in this kind of stuff, right?_

Yang’s eyes were starting to get heavy. So, she decided that tomorrow, she would go looking. If she remembered correctly, the people who were interesting in tying and being tied went to events called “rope bite”. She would just have to search their immediate area for that kind of thing.

              Pleased with her plans, Yang rolled over and spooned Blake. The cat faunus groaned cutely in her sleep, pressing her back against Yang’s warm body heat. Smiling, Yang kissed the top of Blake’s head and fell asleep.

 


	2. Easy Pickings

Yang had been going shopping nearly every day and Blake was starting to get skeptical. Sure, it was her birthday in a few days, but did Yang really have to go overboard this much? Or was it for a different purpose?  
Blake shrugged, she would just ask her about it when she got back. Currently she had been relaxing on the couch with a book, relaxing after having gone on a hunt with Ruby and Weiss, with the absence of Yang, of course.  
As if she had been summoned, the lock on the door to their apartment began to jiggle as the person on the outside inserted the key. Blake knew it was no doubt her girlfriend, who was likely carrying another load of shopping bags containing who knows what.  
Sure enough, Yang burst through the door, hands filled with brown paper bags. She gave Blake a wink and briskly made her way to their bedroom.  
“Yang? Do you need help?” Blake called, standing up, “What’s in the bags?”  
“No problem, Blake,” Yang said quickly, “I’m just fine, no worries! Get back to your book, babe. And its nothing important…just a few…toiletries and stuff”.  
Blake rolled her eyes. Yang was a horrible liar.  
“Then why are you unloading them in our room and not in the bathroom?” she called back.  
“W-well, cause, um,” Yang’s voice trailed off. Blake waited patiently for a response but instead Yang’s footsteps were coming toward her and out of their bedroom.  
“Hey,” Yang said, putting hands on Blake’s shoulders, “It’s a surprise. Just trust me, kay?”  
Blake blushed, she didn’t know how to handle Yang being as generous and sweet as she was normally, but this seemed excessive. Even so Blake nodded anyway, deciding to just trust her girlfriend knew what she was doing.  
“Okay,” Blake said, still skeptical.  
Relieved, Yang nodded and sprinted back to their bedroom.  
“I’m guessing I can’t come in?” Blake asked.  
“You guessed right!”  
Rolling her eyes, Blake picked up her book again but as usual, she was now too distracted by her thoughts and the presence of the blonde in the other room to focus. Yang was notorious for distracting Blake.  
Sighing, Blake continued to read her book. 

Yang closed the bedroom door behind her and resumed organizing the new possessions she had obtained. She had a couple sets of nylon rope, sizes varying from 20, 25, 30 and 40 feet in length, with she and Blake’s signature colors, a yellow, black, purple, and orange set. As well as a few new different vibrators and strap-ons of various sizes, carabiners, gags, blindfolds, handcuffs, and a few other useful trinkets she had picked up following Coco’s recommendations. The two of them had been in touch a lot lately due to Yang’s pursuing interest in kink. Coco and Velvet were actually very active in the lifestyle and were both happy to help. Yang could also relate to them, being in a faunus and human relationship herself. The goal was for Yang to become Blake’s top, as Coco was to Velvet. But honestly, Yang considered herself a switch, and was open to not being on top some of the time. But a lot of this was also up to Blake, who didn’t even know what Yang had been doing yet.  
Later, Yang and the rest of Team CFVY were going to be setting up the room in Blake and Yang’s basement. Yang had big plans for the bottom floor of their flat. It would be turned into a bit of a sex dungeon of sorts, one just for the two of them. Yang planned on eventually suspending Blake down there, as well as during rope bite events once she got good enough. Coco had been nice enough to let Yang do some simple ties on her partner Velvet. Nothing over the top, just some single column and double column ties and simple chest harnesses.  
The only problem was Blake and keeping all this a surprise. That was where Ruby, and Weiss came in.  
The other couple were scheduled to show up that afternoon after Yang got back to drag Blake off on a hunting trip. Yang would make the excuse that she was too busy and wish the three of them luck. Easy.  
As if on que, their doorbell rang. Yang heard Blake make her way toward the front door to greet Ruby and Weiss.  
Yang hid the goods and re-opened their bedroom door. She flashed a smile toward the front door where her sister and Weiss stood. The two of them practically dragged a confused Blake out the door. As soon as it slammed shut, Yang shot Coco a text:  
Coast is clear, you can come now 😉  
Yang’s scroll buzzed a few moments later, indicating that Coco had received and responded to her message. It didn’t take long for her to hear the familiar noise of high heels approach the door. Yang opened it and greeted the two older girls before they could knock.  
“Wow, someone’s eager,” Coco smirked.  
Velvet just blushed and smiled softly, nodding at Yang.  
“You got everything, Yang?” Coco asked.  
Yang recounted the list of materials in her head and then nodded, “Yup!”  
“Alright, then let’s get to work. This should take us about…five hours, give or take? Velv is here mostly in case Blake gets back early to distract her. But she can help with the lighter work”.  
“Sounds good,” Yang replied, “Thanks so much again guys”.  
“Hey, it’s no biggie. We all start somewhere. You and Blake’s relationship is about to get a major boost, trust me,” Coco winked, “Kinks do wonders for any blooming relationship, and based on Blake’s reading tastes, I’m certain this is going to be the best birthday gift ever”.  
“Plus, Blake deserves this,” Velvet chimed in, “After everything she’s been through, I mean”.  
“Right on,” Yang agreed, “Let’s get to work, ladies”.


End file.
